


Doublemeat Dating

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy go on a double date with Clem and his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doublemeat Dating

Buffy punched her timecard and turned to see Sophie standing behind her. “Oh, hi,” she said to the younger girl. “About the other night, the party…”

 

“I had a really good time, Buffy. Thanks for asking me.” She put her card in the slot. “I mean, it got scary there for a while, but it was good.” She looked down at the ground. “I don’t get asked to many parties.”

 

Buffy was surprised. “I’m glad you liked it. I was afraid you wouldn’t want to speak to me again.”

 

“No. I was good. It was really…” her voice dropped. “I never expected to meet someone there.”

 

“You met someone? As in a someone? Who?” She walked to the sink to wash her hands, and Sophie followed her. “Not that Richard guy? I’m sorry, he got so hurt…”

 

“No, not Richard. The one your boyfriend brought. Clem.” Sophie soaped her hands and rubbed them under the faucet.

 

“You thought Spike was my boyfriend?” Buffy wiped her hands on a paper towel.

 

Sophie smiled shyly. “Yeah. Kind of obvious. The way you look at each other. The way you fought that thing together. Anyway, we were talking about Clem.”

 

“You really liked him? You know, he’s a little different than most guys. There’s that skin condition thing…” Buffy took the register next to Sophie’s.

 

“Buffy, I grew up in Sunnydale. I know it’s not a skin condition. But we had lots of time to talk. He’s so sweet, and interesting, and I think he’s cute.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “And he thinks I’m cute, too.” She opened her till and checked the cash. “He’s a really good dancer, don’t you think? And he knows an allergist he thinks can help me. Buffy?”

 

“A huh.” she answered, straightening her cap.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

 

Buffy looked at her friend. “Don’t get carried away. He’s a demon. You’re a human. It won’t work.”

 

“You know,” Sophie said, as she prepared to serve her first customer. “I never thought you’d be the judgmental type. You better be careful, or that nice vampire of yours will dump you.”

 

Any further comments Buffy could make were cut off by the lineup forming at her register. Before she could continue the conversation, Sophie was called to french fry duty. “ Judgmental,” Buffy thought, “Me. Yeah, right.”

 

 

Spike opened the crypt door to his friend. “Clem. Good ta see ya. Come on in.”

 

Clem held up the basket he was holding. “Can’t stay. I just came to pay you the two tabbies I owe you.” He smiled as he put the mewing bundle on the table. “I’ve got a date.”

 

“A date!” Spike exclaimed, as he opened the fridge door and handed Clem a cold beer. “What happened to last week? Bemoaning your single state.”

 

“I met someone at your girlfriend’s party.” He popped the cap off the bottle with his teeth.

 

“Buffy’s party? You thought she was my girlfriend?” he laughed. Then, seriously, “Did she tell you she was my girlfriend?”

 

“She didn’t have to. Kind of obvious. The way you look at each other.” His eyes grew misty. “The way I look at Sophie, I guess.”

 

“Sophie? The little girl from the burger place. You don’t mean to tell me…”

 

“Spike, I’ve never felt this way before. We talked for a long time, and she’s just so sweet.” He downed his beer with a gulp. “We’re going to a movie. See?” He held up his fingers. “I trimmed my claws. Just so I don’t scratch her if we hold hands.”

 

“Aren’t you moving kinda fast, mate?” Spike put his hand on the demon’s shoulder. “You don’t even like human girls. Said their skin’s too tight.”

 

“Sophie has inner beauty. Besides,” he grinned, “she thinks I’m cute.”

 

“As well she should.” Spike gestured. “You’ve got a handsome set a ears. Girls lucky to be seen with ya.”

 

“I’m the lucky one.” He turned to go, then looked back at his friend. “Hey. Maybe we could go out with you and your girlfriend one night.”

 

“Now that,” smiled Spike, “would be interestin’.”

 

 

Spike was trying to juggle his shopping bags and open his crypt door, when a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around. His bags went flying. “Bloody hell, Slayer,” he exclaimed, “I hope you didn’t break the eggs.”

 

Buffy glared at him. “How could you? It’s all your fault.”

 

“What have I done now?” He bent to pick up his bags. “But I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.”

 

“You brought that…friend of yours to my party.”

 

“Clem? Nice chap. What’s the problem?” He thought back to his conversation with the demon. “Oh, your little friend Sophie. Is that what this is about?”

 

“That sweet, innocent young girl thinks she’s in love with him!” Buffy stood with her hands firmly on her hips.

 

“Does she, now?” He looked gingerly inside a bag. “Well, some of the eggs didn’t break. But that’s great. Clem needs some love in his life. Had a hard time of it, he has.” He looked Buffy in the eyes. “And you’d better not spoil this for him. He has feelings for the girl. And far as I can tell, they’re old enough to make their own decisions. So butt out.”

 

“She doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into.”

 

“Again, her business.”

 

“But Spike,” she placed her hand on his arm, gently this time. “It was my party. I feel responsible. What if she gets hurt? I’ll feel like it’s my fault.” Her expression hardened. “And yours.”

 

He opened the door. “Coming in?” She followed him into the crypt. “Look, the last thing he wants is to hurt her. And she doesn’t seem the sort to want to hurt him.” He put his bags on his table and sat in his armchair. “Clem had an idea. He wants us to go out. The four of us.”

 

“What gave him that idea? You didn’t tell him I was your girlfriend did you?” she said angrily.

 

“No, I did not. Apparently it was obvious. Or so he said.”

 

“Oh. Sophie said that too.” Seeing Spike’s smile, she exclaimed. “Doesn’t mean they’re right.”

 

“No pet.” He reached his hand out to her, and pulled her into his lap. “Nothing of the kind.” He waited for her reaction, and was very pleased when she pressed her lips to his. “Nothing of the kind.”

 

 

Clem picked Sophie up at her front door. Her mother was with her. “Don’t keep my baby out too late. She has work in the morning.”

 

“No, ma’am,” he answered. “I’ll have her back by midnight.” He put out his arm and Sophie took it. She snuggled next to him. “Your mom seems nice,” he said.

 

“She’s kinda protective, but yeah. She is.” She smiled at him. “She liked you. I can tell. She’s just a little concerned about your ‘skin condition’. I told her not to worry, that it didn’t hurt.”

 

They stood at the end of her driveway. “Spike’s gonna pick us up here, if that’s okay. I gave him your address.” He put his arm around her shoulder. “You should tell your mom. About this not being a health problem. I mean, I know it won’t be easy, telling her I’m a demon.”

 

“I think she’ll understand. She always said dad was the devil from hell. I don’t think she was being literal. So, where are we going tonight?”

 

“Spike said something about a moonlight picnic. I don’t think his girlfriend likes to be seen with him in public.”

 

“That’s so mean! But are you sure? Cause Buffy seems like such a nice girl.” She played with the folds of skin on his arm. “I was wondering. I mean, what happened to Spike? How did he get hurt? That was a bad black eye.”

 

“I think, I’m not sure, he won’t say, but…” Clem’s voice dropped, “I think maybe she did it.”

 

“What?” Sophie brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. “No! Why would you think…?”

 

“Sophie,” he asked, “do you know what a Slayer is?”

 

“A Slayer?” She thought a moment. “No. Why?”

 

“There’s always a Slayer. When one dies, the next one comes. Vampire Slayers.” He squeezed her hand. “Like Buffy.”

 

“Buffy is a…And Spike is a…” She sucked in her breath. “Wow, what a mess.”

 

“The Slayer’s job is to kill vampires. And demons.”

 

Sophie stuck out her jaw defiantly. “I won’t let her touch you!”

 

Clem hugged her tight. “That’s my girl. But I don’t think she wants to kill me. Just bad demons, like the sword guy in the house.”

 

“This is so weird.” Sophie looked into his loving eyes. “I liked Buffy. Now I don’t know if I want to be around her. And I have to work with her.” Her eyes grew wide. “And we have to spend the evening with her.”

 

“And,” Clem added as the DeSoto pulled around the corner, “They’re here.”

 

 

The DeSoto drove slowly along the residential street, as Spike peered through the blackened glass, looking for street numbers. “There should be a law. Big numbers on the outside of ev’ry house.”

 

“We have to be almost there,” Buffy said from the back seat. “I don’t think this street is that long.”

 

“Ya know, Slayer, you’re gonna have to sit up here with me. I don’t think the lovebirds’ll fancy cuddlin’ back there with you.”

 

“I know. It’s just,” she hesitated, “we agreed to cool things down, and when I’m alone up there with you…”

 

“Things heat up?” he grinned. “So, what’r our friends gonna be, a safety net?”

 

“Something like that,” she mumbled. Then, louder, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. I mean, really, double dating?”

 

“As I recall, pet, Sophie talked you into it. Then you told me we were going.” He stopped the car and turned towards the back seat. “This selective amnesia thing you’ve got has me a bit concerned.”

 

“Fine.” She crossed her arms and looked at him. “And I have a very good memory. I remember every time you tried to kill me.”

 

“Right. It’s gonna be like that, then.” And every time you kissed me, and every time you jumped me…He knew why she stayed huddled in the back seat, and it wasn’t for fear of her life. He restarted the car and continued down the street.

 

“What I really don’t understand,” she said, “was why I let you pack the picnic. I can just picture it, a thermos of blood and some kitten sandwiches. Yummy.”

 

“Slayer, Slayer, show a little trust. I packed two thermoses of blood.” He stopped the car again. “Here we are, and there’s the happy couple. Play nice,” he said to her, as she opened a rear door and climbed out.

 

“I’m always nice,” she said under her breath.

 

 

Sophie and Clem climbed into the back seat of the Desoto, while Buffy sat beside Spike in front. He started up the car and headed for Beachside Park. “So, you were over at Sophie’s then, mate?”

 

“Yep. Her mom’s very nice,” the demon answered.

 

“You met her mom?” Buffy exclaimed.

 

“I think she really liked him,” Sophie replied, resting her hand on his. “She’d pretty much given up on me finding a boyfriend. Um, Buffy?”

 

“Yeah, Sophie?”

 

“Do you really think it’s safe, leaning on your door that way? You could fall out.”

 

Buffy straightened up in her seat. “I hadn’t noticed.”

 

Spike pulled into a parking space and stopped the car. “So, let’s get this picnic on the road, then.” He exited the car and walked around it, opening the passenger door for Buffy. He leaned in a bit as she walked past him, and she blushed. Clem and Sophie shared a knowing look.

 

He opened the trunk and pulled out a large picnic basket. “I can carry that,” Buffy said.

 

“No, it’s alright, love. I’ve got it.” They each took hold of the handle, while Clem and Sophie walked hand in hand behind them towards the beach.

 

“Are we going to sit there? It’s kind of sandy,” Buffy said.

 

“Not to worry, pet.” Spike opened the picnic basket and pulled out the blanket folded on top. He spread it on the sand, and gestured for the others to sit.

 

“Thanks, Spike,” said Clem. “I hate getting sand stuck in my skin.”

 

Buffy peeked into the basket. “So what did you pack, anyway?”

 

Spike pulled out a foil wrapped package. “Grilled chicken sandwich on gluten-free bread, no mayo, for Sophie.”

 

“Thanks,” she said, taking it from his hand. “You must have consulted Clem. There’re just so many things I can’t eat. But I love this.”

 

“Clem, carton a’ raw eggs.” He handed it to his friend.

 

“Yum,” said Clem, popping an egg in his mouth, and crunching down on the shell.

 

“And for Buffy…”

 

“Yeah,” she said suspiciously.

 

“Your favorite pasta salad. And,” pulling out a take out container from the Bronze, “spicy chicken wings, if you don’t mind eating them cold.”

 

Buffy took the pasta salad and a wing. “I have to say, Spike, not too shabby.”

 

“Here’s some veggie sticks and some cans of soda.” He took a thermos out of the basket. “Okay. And blood.”

 

Buffy giggled. “You vampires. So predictable.” With that, the four shared a laugh.

 

“You know, Buffy,” Sophie said, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh like that before.”

 

“Sounds good, don’t it pet?” Spike added.

 

Sophie sat her sandwich on the foil. “I wanted to say, Spike. Thanks for bringing us. It’s nice to be out with another couple.”

 

“Oh,” Buffy interjected, “We aren’t a couple.”

 

“Right.” Spike lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Your eye looks much better,” Sophie added. “What happened to you, anyway?” She watched Buffy from the corner of her eye, hoping Clem’s suspicions were wrong. Her friend’s body stiffened, and she put down her salad.

 

“Nothing. It was nothing. All better now, really.” He looked at Buffy. “No harm done.”

 

“You should have seen him right after it happened,” Clem said. “His face was swollen way up, and he couldn’t even see out of his eye. I found him lying in an alleyway and took him home. He could barely walk.”

 

“I said,” Spike insisted, “No big deal.”

 

Clem pressed on. “But you were in so much pain…”

 

Buffy burst into tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that.” She had forgotten the others, flinging herself into Spike’s arms. “I want to say I didn’t know what I was doing, but I did. It was so wrong, so horrible. You shouldn’t forgive me. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Spike stroked her hair. “There, there, pet. I know. I let you do it. No harm. Shhh…”

 

Sophie took Clem by the hand and pulled him up from the blanket. “Let’s go for a walk.”

 

 

Buffy was sobbing now, in her lover’s arms. “I’ve been so horrible to you. I took and I didn’t give anything back. I hurt you over and over.” Her head was buried in his chest, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. “It was me, it was me, it was me…”

 

“Buffy, look at me.” He tipped her head up, pained by the sight of her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. “How many times did I try to kill you? How many people have I killed? I didn’t plan on loving you, but I do. I never expected to be with you. When it happened, I never expected it to be easy.”

 

“I didn’t plan on loving you, either.” There, the words were out, and it hadn’t been so hard.

 

“Love me?” Had he heard right?

 

“I pushed you aside. I kept my distance, even when I was with you. When we decided to break it off, just be sort of friends, I told myself it was a relief. That I wanted it. When all I wanted was you.”

 

Spike tried to continue the conversation, encourage her to say what she needed to say, but his heart was back on “loving you.” “Tonight,” he asked, “what was different tonight?”

 

“I’d never had to face it before, what I did to you. You never mentioned it, my friends never asked what had happened to you. Even Dawn must have assumed you were in a fight. It never came up, and I could hide it away and pretend it never happened.” She reached up and touched his brow. “But tonight, when Sophie asked what had happened, when Clem said how badly you’d been hurt…” She looked around. “They’re gone. Where did they go?”

 

“S’pect they felt a bit awkward. Besides,” he smiled, “I don’t reckon they need much of an excuse to be alone.”

 

“I guess they’ll be okay.” Buffy ran her finger along his cheekbone. “How could I ever have done anything to this beautiful face?”

 

“My face is fine. It’s my heart…Say it again. About lovin’ me.”

 

“I tried not to love you. But I do. I love you.” Her lips trembled as she fought back more tears. “You should run while you can. I’ve been told I’m full of love. I might overwhelm you.”

 

“I’ll risk it. All I’ve dreamed about, all I’ve wanted, right now, here in my arms. Buffy, I love you so m-” His words were stopped by her lips on his.

 

 

Sophie and Clem walked small hand in larger along the beach. “I didn’t mean to upset her, really I didn’t,” Clem said. “I mean, I wasn’t even sure it was her.”

 

“Don’t worry, honey. It was a good thing, I think. And it really wasn’t you.” She bent down and picked something off the sand. “It seemed like something just sitting there, waiting to boil over.” She turned the object lying in her palm with her fingers. “I thought I would be mad at her, if she’d really done it, but she seems mad enough at herself.”

 

“What’s that, Sophie?” He poked the object with his claw tip.

 

“Water jewel.” She looked along the water’s edge for more. “It’s really just a little piece of glass the tide washed onto the beach. Bits of broken bottles. But the water wears them down and makes them smooth. They look like little gems. When I was younger I called them water jewels.”

 

“That’s a nice way of looking at it.” He searched with her. “Here’s one. A brown one. Probably a beer bottle.”

 

“They look prettier in the daylight, when the sun hits them in the water.” She dipped her finger in the water and rubbed it on the piece of glass. “See? They look rough, but when you get them wet they go shiny. Of course, you can’t keep them wet all the time, not if you try to keep them.” She put her ‘jewel’ back in the water. “Can we come back tomorrow, and see them in the light?”

 

“Sure, honey. I’d like that.” He looked into her eyes, and she held his gaze. She tipped her head up as he kissed her softly.

 

“I’m getting a little chilly.” She rubbed her arms with her hands.

 

“Here.” He took one of her hands and slipped it into a fold of skin on his arm.

 

“You’re so warm in there.” She slid her other hand into his other arm. “Very useful boyfriend you are.”

 

“I get warm when I’m happy.” They stood for a moment in silence, facing each other. “We should get back, though. They’ll wonder where we are.”

 

“I just hope they’re okay. That was pretty heavy, before.” She took his hand and they walked back. When they got back to the picnic site, Spike and Buffy were in each other’s arms, kissing.

 

Clem smiled. “They look okay to me.”

 

 

Sophie and Clem stood awkwardly at the picnic site, but Buffy and Spike were oblivious. They were caught up in their kisses, and each other. Sophie sat on the corner of the blanket, picked up the remains of her sandwich, and nibbled at the corner. Clem took a soda, and pulled on the tab. With the hiss of the opening can, Spike paused, and realized that they were being watched. He pulled away, and Buffy turned around.

 

Spike waited for the rejection and denial he had come to expect. It was one thing for Buffy to tell him how she felt, quite another to admit it to anyone else. Buffy blushed with embarrassment, and wiped her lower lip with her thumb. She smiled.

 

“Sophie, Clem,” she said, “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Spike.”

 

Clem looked confused, but Sophie took the vampire’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Buffy’s boyfriend Spike.”

 

Spike grinned as he replied, “Nice to be known.”

 

“But, we already know Spike,” Clem interjected.

 

Sophie pulled him down beside her and whispered, “I’ll explain later.”

 

Buffy snuggled next to Spike. “Thanks, guys.”

 

“For what?” Clem asked.

 

“For being together. For being our friends.”

 

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy. “I’ll second that. Now, are we goin’ to finish this picnic, or what?”


End file.
